Welcome Home
by SeNedra
Summary: The story was written for Ship Day. Takes place after Search and Rescue, so it contains minor spoilers. Sam and Jack ship.


_This story was written for ship day. It takes place just after Sam talks to Woolsey at the end of Search and Rescue. Thanks so much to my beta Everlovin! Happy ship day :)_

Samantha Carter had nothing to say. It didn't happen very often to her but now it was true. The IOA was successful again. She knew that was mainly a political decision, but she was angry. Did they really think that she was not capable of leading the expedition? She knew that they will have some reservations about her leading but she had never expected something like this.

When she heard that she had to go back to Earth because of the Baal clones, she was truly happy. She missed Jack a lot and the idea of spending some time together in Washington or in the cabin was really pleasant. She took it as a great opportunity to have a little vacation after all the time in Pegasus Galaxy.

It was absurd. She couldn't believe that Woolsey was the one who would replace her. She could just imagine the faces of the people on Atlantis when they found out. It wouldn't be easy for his type of person to get on with someone like John and Ronon. Or McKay, she smirked. She was sure that Rodney would be really upset about his new boss.

But obviously no one cared about it. The IOA just wanted to have someone inside. In fact, it wasn't her problem anymore. She could just hope that they will give her some better explanation, but that was very improbable. Maybe Jack could find out more.

Jack. She smiled when she remembered their phone call tonight. He was really glad that she is coming back and hoped that he would be able to meet her in the SGC. But he wasn't here. She knew he must have had some important General stuff to do, but she was disappointed anyway. That was the last thing she needed right now.

She was just about to leave the Cheyenne Mountain when she was told that she has a call. She followed a bit nervous soldier to the nearest phone.

"Colonel Carter," she introduced herself.

"General O'Neill," she heard the amused, well-known voice. She giggled and wanted to give him some interesting answer but fortunately she realized on time she is not alone in the room.

"Nice to hear from you, Sir," she said with a big grin on her face. It was great to hear his voice again. Now she was looking forward to seeing him even more.

"Yup. I am sorry, Sam," he said. She heard a bit of anger in his voice. "I really wanted to be there on time, but I am stuck here with too much paperwork that cannot wait. But I will be at home in an hour, I promise."

"Yeah," she smiled again. "That'll be fine. It'll take me a while."

"I can imagine that," he answered. Then she heard some other voices in the phone.

"I have to go. See you soon. Very soon," he added and hanged the phone.

She realized she was still grinning. She glanced at the airman but he didn't seem to notice anything. It was time to go home now. She knew it wouldn't be so bad to stay on the Earth. A bit earlier than she planned and under different circumstances but not every plan works, as you want.

--

When she finally got to the apartment, it was later than she thought. She was tired and really grateful that it was all behind her. It took her a moment to find the right key, but she never forgot which one it was. It was still her real home and she would never give it up. She opened the door and took a deep breath. She spent a few seconds just looking around and enjoying the feeling to be back again.

She swallowed and hesitated for a bit. She was imagining this moment a lot of times on Atlantis. But now it was too bittersweet and she was not sure if she wanted to tell him yet. It would just make him upset. Bad news can always wait. Now he was waiting for her and she was ready to see him. He was sitting on the couch in the living room, relaxed and smiling slightly. She saw an open bottle of beer on the table, the TV was on but he turned the sound off when she entered the room.

"Welcome home," he said.

"Hi." She didn't say anything else, just smiled at him. He caught her eyes and she returned his gaze, realizing again how deep and beautiful eyes he had. She dreamed about him all the time and she could never forget his eyes, never in her life.

"How was the trip?" He asked. She heard the teasing in his voice and decided to play for a while with him.

"Tiresome," she replied studying his face.

"And expensive," he grinned at her. "Luckily you were allowed to come back. You are my favourite Colonel so they made an exception."

"Sweet," she remarked. "I think I should thank you."

"Do you have any idea how much it costs to take you back to the Earth?" He teased her again. His expression was serious but she could see the funny flames in his eyes.

She smirked and shook her head. "Actually I know that very well. I was the one who helped to construct that bridge, you know."

"I know," he nodded. "So," he took a deep breath. "How is everyone on Atlantis? I heard some rumors."

"Jack," she said with slight reproach. "That's what you wanna talk about? Atlantis?"

"Absolutely," he smiled innocently. "I heard that McKay saved a day again. Do you think that. . ."

"Jack," she interrupted him impatiently because it was already too much for her. "Come here and kiss me."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied immediately and got up. He took a few steps towards her and touched her cheek. Oh God, she missed him so much.

He kissed her gently and she responded like it was the most natural thing in the world. She closed her eyes and stopped thinking for the time being. It was Jack. She put into the kiss all the desire and love she felt for the whole months she spent without him. She wished this moment never came to the end.

When he leaned back much later, they both were out of breath. She smiled at him. He was gazing at her; his eyes were darkened. She was sensible again, although she was still realizing his closeness.

"I should get a shower," she said her voice quivering a bit. He seemed to let her go, but then he caught her hand.

"Ok, Carter," he said and rose the eyebrows. "And I'm sure you would appreciate a little assistance. I can wash your back."

She giggled. He was irresistible and she wouldn't be able to protest even if she wanted to. He gave her one of his hottest looks and followed her to the bathroom. She loved him and right now she needed him. All problems were forgotten or at least postponed. Now she was at home.

--

She didn't feel so good for a long time. She didn't like mornings in general, but this one was different. Jack had a day off and she didn't have to leave till the afternoon. When she woke up, he was still sleeping lying behind her with one arm around her waist. She turned a bit and looked at his face.

She was smiling while she was watching him. No, she really wasn't a fan of mornings, but when she had an opportunity to look at him, she was ready to enjoy it. When she finally forced herself to get up, the sun was already shining. The cup of hot coffee made the day even better. If she could get rid of the thoughts about the previous day she would be really happy

Jack joined her an hour later. She put off the book she was reading and watched him sitting next to her. Although he was still a little sleepy, he quickly recognized that something was bothering her. She smiled a little; she didn't want to pull him down. But she knew she had to tell him sooner or later.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Atlantis," she sighed. "I'm not leading the expedition anymore. And I suppose I should mention the fact that Woolsey is replacing me. That's it." She waited for some reaction, but he just nodded.

"Jack?" she said, surprised at first, but then she realized. It was too clear

"You knew that," she accused him. "You knew that. Why didn't you tell me?" She didn't try to hide the anger in her voice.

"Sam. . ." he started softly, but she didn't let him finish.

"Why didn't you tell me that? How could you? I was feeling like a fool when Woolsey told me."

"Sam, wait," he said firmly looking into her eyes. "I found out yesterday after I called you to the SGC. I didn't know that before. Do you really think I would keep that to myself?"

She closed her eyes for a second, then she looked back at him biting her lip.

"No. Jack, I'm sorry. I am just so upset. It's ridiculous."

"I know," he sighed. "He is not capable of leading Atlantis, but I had nothing to say about it. They made up their minds and I have no chance to change it; the IOA won this time. But I don't think Woolsey is too bad. I don't like him but it could be much worse."

"He's a bureaucrat and has no idea what's going on there. I thought we could agree on that."

"We do," he said. "I just want to say that at least he knows how important it is. Of course you are the best person for that job but that was not important this time." She nodded. He was right; Woolsey was not the worst choice, but it didn't mean he was suitable.

"You will see it different way later," he said. "You can choose where you want to go. It's just up to you. I'm sure they will offer something special soon but that doesn't matter."

"You know something?" She glanced at him.

"Nope. I think that you should enjoy your leave for now and not to wonder 'what if.' I'm sure you can find something positive about staying here on the Earth." He grinned her. "For example me."

She smiled back. "Yeah, that's one of the advantages. But I'm sure you have your own problems too. Too much paperwork, huh?"

"Yeah. And more of that. I had a meeting with some politic guys yesterday. Every time we persuade someone that there are good reasons why we are running this whole program, someone new shows up and yells about the spending or something even more stupid. I am tired of that."

"What about your retirement?" she asked. They were talking about it during her last visit but no one of them mentioned that since then.

"I'm working on that," he sighed. "It shouldn't take longer than a few months. It's even worse than leaving the SGC. Too many things are in progress and I can't just disappear. Not that I didn't think about it," he admitted with amusement. She was sure he had.

"What do you wanna do?" She was wondered if he had thought about it. It was easy to retire but she didn't want him to be disappointed later. Although he still complained about his job, she knew he liked it and was used to being active and in readiness.

"Now we will just solve the little clone problem," he said, while he tried to find a more comfortable position on the sofa.

"I think after you retire," she said, looking at him.

He smirked. "I know what you meant, Carter." She smiled. Of course he knew what she wanted to say. But she just wanted him to go on and this usually worked.

"I would say I can do what I want," he said, satisfied with the answer.

"I'm sure of that," she murmured. He smiled and put his hand on hers.

"Just imagine that, Sam," he smiled. "We would have so much time. We could spend the whole day watching the Simpsons or fishing."

She could imagine that, really, although it wasn't making her so happy. Jack, on the other hand, looked really excited about these ideas.

"Don't look at me that way," he said, looking totally innocent like only he could. "I'm sure I will come up with something else for you. You know, I'll make you a lab and you can take some alien stuff there. And maybe we can persuade the guys in Area 51 that we need some naquadah."

"I see you have perfect plans," she shook her head. But she knew that some way he was right. For the first time since they met, they were really allowed to do what they wanted. Even if it meant spending a month in the cabin with Jack muttering about bad fishing luck. While he was enumerating all the places they could visit and things they could do, she was making her own list. It really didn't seem so bad.

The End


End file.
